Fight or Flight
by supernaturalkissed
Summary: A group of four people will come together in a special way. Best friends will become lovers and enemies will become friends, as they fight for their lives, in a world full of magic. Pairings: Pansy/Draco, Hermione/Harry
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, setting, ect. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Summary: A group of four people will come together in different ways. Best friends will become lovers and enemies will become friends, as they fight for their lives. **

**Parings: Hermione/Harry, Pansy/Draco**

**Rated:T.  
**

* * *

**Fight or Flight**

**Prologue**

The fifth year Gryffindor and Slytherin potion class was waiting for there teacher, Professor Severus Snape. He was the head of the Slytherin house, and most feared teacher by his students. He was late. Normally, he was never late for their class.

Fifteen minutes later, Professor Snape, stormed into the classroom. He was angry. His body was tense. His hands were in front of his body, holding several pieces of crumpled papers. He made his way to the front of the room, as the door opened for the second time.

In walked Professor Umbridge. She was wearing her pink robes, that she wears everyday. Some of the female student body were thinking that she was wearing the same pink robes everyday. Professor Umbridge, went into the back of the class, and took a seat.

"Class," said Professor Snape, "the Minstry of Magic wanted Professor Umbridge, to observe one of our classes today. She will be observing. So pretend like she is not here."

"Thank you, Professor," said Umbridge, with her brown clip board in her hands. "Now continue teaching your class."

Professor Snape wanted to roll his eyes at that witch. He hated her as much as he hated the students. As seeing he had more restraint, then the students he didn't bother to roll his eyes. "Now, that is out of the way, I will be splitting the class up into groups of four. The groups will be Pansy, Draco, Harry, and Hermione for group one. Group two will be Lavender, Neville, Ron, and Crable. Group three will be Parvatil, Blaise, Theo, Goyal."

The groups of four went next to their partners. Harry Potter was staying farther away from Malfoy, while Pansy was nearly close on top of Draco.

"Now that you are in your groups," drawled out Professor Snape. "I will now tell you what you will be attempting to make in this class today. Every group will be making a different potion that I will hand out to you in a few moments. These potions aren't normally in your regular potions book, but are in your year studies approved by the minister himself."

Professor Snape handed out a piece of paper to each group. In the first group, Harry grabbed the paper first.

"I can't read this," he said, "I think it is in another language."

Hermione grabbed the paper out of his arms. Her light brown eyes widened. "Your right, Harry, and the language is in Latin."

"Wow," drawled Draco. "I didn't know that you, even knew what Latin was."

"Are you forgetting that she is a bookworm." Pansy added.

"How clever," said Hermione, rolling her brown eyes. She stared at Draco. "Just because I'm a Muggle born doesn't mean I don't know Latin. In fact, my grandmother on my father's side taught me how, at the age of five during the summer."

"Interesting," drawled Draco, as he had a thoughtful look on his face. "Not really interesting if you think about it."

"What does that paper actually say?" Harry questioned. He wanted to get this assignment out of the way so he could get away from Malfoy. He didn't want to be near him whatsoever.

"Pax interióra," said Hermione.

"Umm," said Pansy, putting her hands in her hair. "Can you please say that in English?"

"It means peace is within," said Hermione, looking at the other two Slytherins.

"I never heard of it," said Harry, looking confused.

"That's because not a lot of people have," said Draco, biting his lip. "This potion was has been lost for centuries."

"How do you know this?" questioned Hermione.

"From my family library," said Draco. "In a family journal that has all of the inventions that were created by a Malfoy. Some were passed on the general public, and some were only used privately for a Malfoy."

"So what does it do?" questioned Pansy.

"I will tell you, but first I'm give you the background of what this potion does," said Draco.

"Okay," said Hermione, looking at him.

"Centuries ago, around the time of the founders, witches and wizards have had more than one child just to blend in with the surrounding Muggles. Most of their children were magical and always liked to bicker and had some sort of sibling rivalry. House elves, at that time never looked after the children, as seeing wards on houses weren't developed yet. Mothers, and sometimes fathers were tired of their bickering, and wanted them to become quiet. So an ancestor of mine brewed this potion. It takes the rivalry out of someone for a couple of hours," said Draco.

Harry smiled, "This should be easy."

Draco smirked at him, "Wrong, this potion takes two weeks to make. That is why they only used this on children when it was is needed. Or when their out in public."

"Great," said Harry, running his hands through his black hair. "I thought that this would be something quick."

"Nope," said Draco, smirking.

"Well, then, I think that we should get to work," said Hermione, biting her lips.

For the rest of the class period, Hermione, Harry, Draco, and Pansy, all worked together without fighting. They were polite with one another, but they didn't go all out and become friends.

Five minutes before the class ended, the six groups all put their different potions on the back counter. Suddenly, both Pansy and Hermione tripped, landing in Draco's and Harry's arms. They were standing next o their potion, when Ron, suddenly tripped on the floor. Some of his potion landed in the first's groups. A puff of black smoke covered four students.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, setting, ect. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Summary: A group of four people will come together in different ways. Best friends will become lovers and enemies will become friends, as they fight for their lives.**

**Parings: Hermione/Harry, Pansy/Draco**

**Rated:T.**

**********I would like to thank everyone who view, review, favored the prologue of this story.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Hermione's point of View**

My brown eyes fluttered opened, at the same time I groaned in pain. I felt something laying on my legs, something very heavy, and warm. I looked down, and was surprised at what I saw. Draco Malfoy, the one person after Voldemort, to make my life a living hell, was laying across my legs. I turned my head to the side, and saw that Pansy Parkinson was laying on top of my best friend, Harry Potter. All three of them were still unconscious.

I closed my eyes as the sudden natural light hit them. Wait a minute, I thought to my self, there is no natural light in the potions classroom, that was in the dungeons of Hogwarts. I reopened my eyes, and saw that were not in the potions classroom anymore, in fact we were in a building anymore.

I leaned on my elbows, that were in a soft patch of dirt, as I looked around this place. Off to my right side, there was a thick layer of trees, some were tall, and others were short. Some where pine, maple, spruce, and some that I never even saw in a book, whether the book was magical or Muggle. Their was also thick bushes and mushrooms about the size of my leg. Their was also a lot of vies intertwined around the trees.

On my left side, there was the ocean. The water was very blue, with seaweed floating in from the bottom of the ocean floor. There was no sand, but small colorful rocks in its place, and I didn't think that they were seashells, either. Their was also small little hermit crabs walking on the edge of the ocean.

In the front of me, there was a small opening of a cave, dug into the side of a steep mountain, that looked impossible to climb. Ivry, was grown, along the side of the cave entrance, blocking the other side of the opening.

I turned my attention back to the forest, and took a big breath before saying, "I don't think we're in Kansas anymore Toto."

"Who's Toto? And why would we be in Kansas?" asked a voice next to me. It belonged to the one and only, Draco Malfoy.

I looked at him. He was rubbing his head with his left hand. His grey eyes were unfocused. He was still laying on my legs.

"Toto is a name of a dog from a movie. And we're not in Kansas, that saying is from a movie called the Wizard of Oz." I told him. "Can you please, get off of my legs, your cutting off my circulation?"

"Right. Sorry," said Draco, as he got off of my legs. His grey eyes landed on Pansy and Harry who were also awake, and sitting up. They both looked away from each other, with blushes on their faces. "Where are we?"

"I don't know," I said, taking in a deep breath. I wish I knew how this all happened. "But I think that this is a side effect of having those two potions blow up."

"So we can be anywhere in the world," said Pansy, with a shaky voice. Her hands, nervously, went through her black hair. "Great. Just freaking great."

I wrapped my hands around her shoulders, in a confronting gesture. "Pansy, I don't think were somewhere in the world, like Paris, Egypt, or the Amazon. There are things here that I have never even seen nor read about from either Magical or Muggle means. I think were in some kind of other world or universe."

A second later, Harry's green eyes widened, "Does anyone have their wands with them?"

I checked in a pocket of my robs. Nothing. My light brown eyes widened. I never been without my wand, ever, not even during the Summer vacation months. "No, I don't have mine. I'm never without it."

"I don't have mine, either," said Pansy, as she went through her purse. I never knew why she always walked around with one, after the age of thirteen. Our feminine products, were always stalked inside of all the female restrooms.

"I have mine," said Draco, showing his wands to us.

"Me, too," said Harry, with his wand in his hands. He had a determined look on his face. "I think we should put our past differences aside and stick together in this world. We don't know how long we will be in this place, and if there is anything dangerous living her, either. If we want to survive, then we need to stick together as a team."

"We have been calling our first names since we started brewing that potion." Pansy stated. "Besides, Harry and Draco, are the only ones with wands. We never know when we might need to use magic."

"But will magic work in this world?" I asked.

Draco frowned. "Let's find out." He pointed his wand at a large green leaf, that he picked up from the dirt ground. A second past, and nothing happened, so he dropped the leaf. "It didn't work."

"What were you trying to do?" asked Harry.

"I was trying to see if it would turn into a tent," said Draco, with a frown on his face. "It worked for my family before."

"Another Malfoy family spell?" asked Pansy, amused.

"Yeah. I know that I got the spell right, as seeing as I master it before this school year," said Draco, as he looked towards the ground in disappointment.

"Hey," I said, walking over to him. "Maybe it will work further down the line."

"What?" asked Pansy. "I thought that were trying to get out of this place? Not stay here."

"We're not staying here," I said. "But we don't know how were getting home. It might take days, weeks, months, and possibly even years before we might get out of here."

"But, I don't want to stay that long," said Pansy, winning.

"Neither do all of us," said Harry, comfortingly. He, then, glanced towards the water's edge, before looking back towards Pansy. "But we are going to have to make the best out of a worse situation. We don't know how the weather is here or if there is edible food source of this island."

"True," said Draco. "I think that we should stick together. We also need to find food and shelter, and I don't think those leg-size mushrooms are edible."

I frowned, before I looked towards the sun. "I don't know the time difference here. Although, it looks like the sun will be setting very shortly."

"How are we split into two groups," suggested Harry. "Hermione and I, will pick up some sticks, so we can start to making a fire. While, Draco and Pansy, will try to find food. We will stay along the edge of the woods. Don't go into the, just yet, I have a bad feeling about them."

"Alright," I told him. Then, I turned towards Pansy and Draco, before asking, "Is that alright with you two?"

"Yes," said Draco, at the same time as Pansy nodded her head.

* * *

**Severus Point of view**

My face paled, as the black smoke, disappeared. The four students disappeared out of thin air. Most of the students were coughing, as the smoke was still disappearing out of the vents.

"Is everybody alright?" I asked the class. Most of them nodded, as the coughing stopped, from most of the students. "I want you all to go the see Mrs. Pomfrey. Stay in the clinic until I come and release you."

As all of the students left, I called out, "Pinky!"

A small house elf popped out of the air. Her big eyes were blue, the same color as a sapphire. Her hands were holding the frayed end of her tea towel she was wearing. She was a Hogwarts house elf, that worked for the teachers. "What can, Pinky, do for you sir?"

"Bring Headmaster Dumbledore, promptly." I summoned.

I ran my hands through my black hair. I knew that almost all of the students that I teach, say that my hair is greasy. It's not greasy, it's just very shiny. This was going to be a problem. In all of my years teaching, no students never disappeared from this classroom. I'm going to be in deep shit.

"Severus," said Dumbledore, as he stepped through the Floo network. "What seems to be the problem?"

"Professor Umbridge came to me today, telling me that the minister of magic gave her a folder that I needed my students to complete starting today. Inside of the folder there was an official letter telling me what I should have my class brew, while Professor Umbridge watches the work of the students, while they're brewing. The names of the potions were in different languages, and they each did something different, but not harmful. They finished brewing for today, and it seems like Mr. Weasley tripped and spilled his potion into several others' that they just recently made. Then, there was a thick cloud of smoke, and after it disappeared four students went missing. The rest of the students, had some minor smoke inhalation, so I sent them to Mrs. Pomfrey."

Dumbledore frowned, his eyes lost the twinkle. "If the Minister of Magic wanted to test the fifth year students he would have to go though me first, before hand a folder over to the teacher. He, also, wouldn't give the folder to someone else, or his secretary. Is there a sample of the potions that the classes brewed?"

"Their is just a bit of potion in the cauldron from Mr. Weasley's group." I told him, pointing to the cauldron the had less than four tablespoons full of blue potion. "The others were all mixed together, and the evidence is still on the floors, as you can see."

"Okay," he said, then took a deep breath. "Where is Professor Umbridge?"

"She left fifteen minutes before class," I said, then frowning. "She had a smile on her face. A real one, and not the ones we see her wearing since she started working here."

"Interesting," said Dumbledore. "I want a sample of this potion. I wanted you to find out the ingredients that were all used? We need to find out where those children are? Now, I'm going to inform the parents and the Minister of Magic. I feel like there is something fishy going on, and it's not involving Voldemort."


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, setting, ect. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Parings: Hermione/Harry, Pansy/Draco**

**Rated:T.**

**Thank you for everyone who has reviewed, favored, followed, and read this story. Now onto the next chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Hermione's Point of view**

Harry and I walked along the edge of the woods, picking up some sticks from the ground, and anything else that seems flammable. We each had a lot in out hands that we had o make several trips back towards the outside of the cave.

"Do you think this is enough wood?" asked Harry, as he looked at the medium size pile of wood.

"No," I said, looking at him. My own eyes looked at the pile, as several thoughts filled my mind. "This world is something new, that we never encountered before, so we don't know if this wood is flammable. We don't know how long this wood would burn? Besides, we can use the extra wood for other things like creating a shelter or making things out of wood."

"Your right," said Harry, running his right hand through his hair. He looked like he was mentally exhausted. His emerald green eyes looked into my brown ones as a small smile made it's way across his face. He extended his left hand toward me, and said, "Let's go get more wood."

"Alright," I said, grabbing his extended left hand. I pulled myself up with his help.

Grabbing his arm, I pulled him further along the edge of the woods, more so then the other trips. The forest was getting more dense by the further we walked. A couple of seconds later we came across Pansy and Draco, picking some wild berries from a bush, and placing them in a shopping bag that Pansy had in her purse.

"Hey, guys," said Harry, "is this the only fruit bush that you found?"

"No," said Draco, still picking the little berries from the branch. He pointed his purple colored finger, further down the tree line. "Their are several other bushes like this one, but their is also some trees that have larger fruit on them. Plus, I was thinking that we can make some spears and go fishing."

My eyes widened for a second. I was about to say that we also will be needing water, when Pansy said, "Guys, don't forget that we also need something to hold water." Her nose scrunched up, as her eyes gazed towards the ocean. "Is that water even drinkable?"

We all turned our heads towards the ocean. The water looked normal, but was it safe. Was it drinkable? Would it harm anyone?

Harry moved closer towards the ocean. I caught up to him, and asked, "What are you doing?"

"Seeing if the water is drinkable," he stated, as if it was the normal thing to do in the world.

"How?" I questioned him.

"By drinking some of it," he said. "That is the only way that we can see if it's drinkable. It's not like we know that their another source of water where were at."

"Fine," I said, suddenly. "If someone needs to test the water it will be me."

I ran ahead of him, stuck my hand in the ocean water, pulled some water out, and took a small sip. It didn't taste bad at all. Not even like salt water. It tasted like a certain type of fruit that I once ate when I was a small child.

"What did you do that for?" Questioned Harry, who looked like he was angry.

"I couldn't let you do it," I told him. "Your more important than me. Besides the water doesn't even taste like salt water. It tastes like fruit."

Harry did the same thing as me. As soon as he tasted the water, he turn towards me, "I don't think that it tastes's like fruit. Personally, I think that it tastes like chocolate."

"Well," said Draco, who was right behind us. "I think that Pansy and I should have a taste of the ocean, and give you our opinions."

"Okay," said Harry, as he moved closer towards me. He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to his body. "Have a drink of the ocean and tell us what flavor you think it might be?"

Pansy and Draco both walked up to the ocean, and took a large drink from it. When they both turned around, they have the largest smiles I have ever seen on their faces.

"It tasted like a banana split," said Draco, with a far away look on his face. "I had one on them once, before my father freaked out about it being a Muggle desert."

"No, Draco," said Pansy. "The ocean taste like coconuts, mango, and bananas."

"I don''t think that this ocean is a regular ocean," I said. "We have no idea where we are at. If this is a real island or an island in another dimension."

"Your right," said Draco. "But why are we all tasting different foods then actual water?"**  
**

"Well," I said, "I think that the water knows what food we wished were eating and flavored it that way or it took our favorite flavor to hide the disgusting taste of water."

"I think that you might be right," said Harry. "But were going to stick together, and not run right head first into things, Hermione."

"I know," I said, looking at the multicolored rocks. Turning my head towards the sky, as the darkness of night, was starting to approach. "I think that we have enough stick and food to last the night. It's starting to get darker out, and we don't know if their is going to be any danger with being so close to the woods. I think that we should hurry up and check out the cave, and see if we could use it for tonight."

"Your right," said Pansy. "But I also think that we should take turns we guarding at night. The girls could take the first shift, and they boys can take the last."

"Nope," said Draco. "The girls can sleep first and the boys will take the first shift, then we will wake you up for the last shift."

"Fine," said Pansy. "Well we better get too work then."

* * *

**Dumbledore's point of view**

This was a tragedy. Four students were missing, and nowhere to be found on the grounds of Hogwarts, or in the forest or lake that was surrounding Hogwarts. This was not going to look good for Hogwarts or his potions master.

"Please take theses letters to the people who are addressed, Fawkes," I told my phoenix. He grabbed them with his mouth and disappeared out of the office.

I sighed, as I thought about those four missing children. Hermione was the smart one out of the bunch. Even though her hair always seemed in a mess, she reminded me of a younger McGonnagall. McGonnagall, went to tell Hermione's parents, about her being missing. I have a felling that their going to blow up in my face.

Draco and Pansy, are both children from death eaters, and are both from families that have major powers in the ministry. That could be bad for the school if they decided to take legal action against Hogwarts. Although, it was Umbrigde who gave the students the assignment saying it was from the ministry.

Harry, was the one that I was most worried about. He was the one that was going to defeat the dark lord and he were currently nowhere to be found. The Dursley's hated all things magical, so they would care about their nephew ended up in a different dimension. The one person that I was worried about finding out about Harry being missing was Sirius.

Sirius, even though he is on the run, would still have my head once he found out that his godson was missing. I was the one that did send him to prison, even that I knew that he wasn't guilty. I knew that he was going to raise Harry, so I had to make him not available to do so for the grater good.

His plan was not going anywhere like he hoped. He closed his eyes for a moment, before hearing lots of arguments coming up the stairs, towards his office. Pounding on the door, made him sigh with regret.

"Come in," I said, "It's open."

The Malfoys, the Parkinson', the Grangers', and Remus, who was going to be telling Sirius about the meeting, and McGonnagall was all standing in his office with angry faces.

"Where are our children?" asked Narcissa, with her hands on her hips. "And we want the truth!"

I sighed, "We think that their in another dimension. We don't exactly know where they are. As seeing that the Ministry gave Professor Umbridge a special folder to use for the fifth year potions class. Professor Snape is currently trying to find all of the ingredients that went with each potion to try and recreated it."

"I think that this needs an investigation," said Mr. Granger. "A proper investigation with the proper investigators. Not someone who works for the school."

I held up a hand to stop the arguing, "The school is doing everything to get your children back. Right now I need to go and see Umbridge."

* * *

**Mrs. Grangers point of view**

"I don't trust him," I blurted out.

"Well," said my husband. "We don't know him."

"No," I said, which stopped all of the adults that have missing children. "If children went missing from any other school they would contact the proper authorities. Not have someone who is a teacher at the school do an investigation, where something can be misplaced. He doesn't even seem upset that four children are missing from his school. He seems more interested that nothing happens to him being removed from the school."

"What are you trying to say?" asked Narcissa.

I sighed. "While Hermione is here at school twenty-four seven, I have a lot of free time on my hands. I took a couple of classes in criminal sociology. The headmaster has some signs o being a mass manipulator. Which mainly mean that everything has to go his way, or his will end up throwing a fit. Trying to get people out of his way, whether it being thrown in Jail, death, or possibly even kidnapping."

"But why would he do that towards our children?" asked Mrs. Parkinson, horrified.

"Maybe he wants people to see him more in the side of light," I told them. "If he saves the children from wherever they are would be a plus for his ego."

"Are you sure about this, honey," said my husband.

"One hundred percent," I said.

"So what do we do about it?" asked Mr. Malfoy.

"I think that we should watch Mr. Dumbledore," I said. "That and get a proper investigation done on the potions that sent the children to wherever they went. I also think that we should rescue our children ourselves."

"Your right," said Mr. Parkinson, with a smile on his face.

"Why would he do that to children though?" asked Mrs. Parkinson.

"Harry was also the one that was taken, right," I told them. All of the adults nodded at this. "What I heard from my daughter that, he is quite famous in the magical world. I think that he is trying to use Harry's fame for hisself."

"Oh god," said Remus. "I can't believed that I trusted Dumbledore."

"What's wrong?" asked my husband.

"He framed Sirius," said Remus. "Sirius was never the Potters secret keeper. He never was given a trial. He spent all those years locked up being innocent when Dumbledore could have given him a trial."

"Are you saying that my cousin is innocent?" asked Narcissa.

"Yes," said Remus.

"Do you know where he is?" Mr. Malfoy questioned.

"No," said Remus. "But I know who the guilty one is. Peter Pettirgrew. I thought that I saw him in Dumbledore's office."

"I think that we have a lot of work to do," said Narcissa, with a smirk on her face.


End file.
